playstation allstars crossover
by Inoue the ripper
Summary: no me acuerdo del resumen pero es una historia que ya habia escribido pero la descontinue :3
1. Chapter 1

nota de la autora :hola...no encerio xD ya a tomarse esto encerio y hola de nuevo mis lindos lectores ! es hora de continuar con lo que no eh acabado asi que como les prometi aqui el fanfic xD reesubire los capitulos pero ahora con el microsoft word :D que cominze la historia

chapter:01 el comienzo de otro torneo

en la mansion de los allstars estaba todo tranquilo sin ninguna persona ya que el primer torneo habia acabado hace muchos años depronto aparece kratos

kratos:por el olimpus! ¿que estoy haciendo aqui ?es la mansion de los allstars pero que diablos?

?quisas yo te pueda explicar algo

kratos al voltearse vio a esa cabeza que tanto odiaba

kratos: polygoman!

polygoman:asi es que tal kratos como te va

kratos:basta de palabras ´porque me trajistes aqui

polygoman:bueno kratos como veras espero y estes listo para el siguiente torneo ya que volveran tus viejos amigos

depronto aparece toro, sackboy ,fat princess, nariko, cole, evil cole

cole:em que em donde estoy ?

toro:chicos que alegria volver a verlos nya

nariko:kratos sackboy toro!? hola

cole:te olvidastes de mi!

toro:pero aun no entiendo y los demas nya ?

polygoman:bueno algunos regresaran cambiados y kat issac emmet y zeus ya no seran los dlc

kratos:que? zeus tambien sera ya un allstar?

polygoman:asi es

kratos:nooooooooooooo!

toro:que dramatico

2 horas despues

raiden:chicos!1 tanto tiempo sin verlos

toro:nya ya ha pasado tres años y tu tampoco has cambiado pero y tu otro exoesqueleto te vez raro en sin tu armadura oscura nya

raiden:uhm ...esta vez no quise que me la pusiera doktor ademas polygoman me agarro en el presisso momento en el que estaba comiendo pizza

.

.

.

toro:creo que lo de dante te afecto

raiden:oye no lo has visto

toro:no me pregunto porque polygoman no lo a teletransportado ala mansion nya?

raiden:y que tal toro me veo genial sin esa armadura

toro:...te vez extraño ahora entiendo el porque te dicen que pareces mujer

raiden:oye!

toro:mentira te vez genial

raiden sonrio pero sintio los brazos de una chica

kat:kkiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa raiden hola !

raiden:kat cuanto tiempo sin verte!

toro:veo que el equipo baguette se esta reuniedo otra vez

kratos:hey toro quien es la chica cirbog

raiden:que no me reconoces idiota

raiden sonrio kratos se quedo pensando kat seguia abrazando a raiden y toro...toro tomaba te

kratos:raiden viejo amigo!

todos los allstars se abrazaron faltaban big daddy y dante

nariko:y llego big daddy

big daddy:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

little sister:hola chicos

polygoman:bueno ya estan casi todos reunidos solamente falta alguien en especial

raiden:si falta dante?

polygoman:dejame hablar!...DESDE LONDRES HA PASADO 4 AÑOS EN SU MUNDO Y EL SUELE SER YA UN AMARGADO Y UN BUEN GUITARRISTA ! EL DEMONIO MAS ALOCADO QUE AHI!

EL MEJOR AMIGO DE RAIDEN YA QUE...DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SERAN COMO "HERMANOS" YA QUE SE PARECEN UN POCO Y QUE ESTE NIÑERO SOLAMENTE SALIO EN EL ANIME DE DEVIL MAY

CRY! EL NIÑERO DEMONIO ...DANTE!

todos vieron que dante habia cambiado demasiado tenia ya su pelo blanco y una gabardina roja y traia de compañia a evony e ivory era el mas lindo dante que aunque

no sabia el porque estaba ahi ya que se habia olvidado de sus amigos allstars

dante:tu otra vez!

polygoman:vaya el guitarrista trajo su arma que lindo

kratos:tu eres un impostor no eres dante!

dante al oir esa voz se congelo ahora sabia el porque estaba ahi

dante:kratos chicos tanto tiempo sin verlos

toro:nya dante cambiastes demasiado aunque ya sabia ya que en tus franquisias y en el anime sales con tu pelo blanco nya

kratos:el es dante?

toro:si kratos ya ha pasado demasiado nya

dante:me recuerdas calvito

kratos:ca..cal calvo! pagaras !

pero antes de atacar polygoman lo avento contra la pared

toro:nya porque hcistes eso

polygoman:ellos luego tendran el tiempo para enfrentarse

dante:lamento averte dicho calvo calvo

kratos:dis...disculpa aceptada buen amigo (kratos se desmaya )

dante:y el loco de la espada y la chica gato?

toro:nya ellos ? raiden esta comiendo galletas y kat hace galletas

dante:yo quiero galletas no vienes

toro:claro

5 minutos despues

kat:aaaaaaaaah tengo ahora de equipo a dos niños bonitos!

dante:tanto tiempo sin verte buen amigo

raiden:vaya has cambiado demasiado

despues de platicar y de hablar polygoman los reunio para presentar alos dlc los nuevos estadios y sus nuevos rivales

polygoman:muy bien les dire primero sus rivales !

kratos:y si mejor luego estamos ocupados

polygoman ignoro a kratos

polygoman:bien aqui esta la lista ! el primero sera kratos

kratos :genial! espero y ya no sea el payaso

polygoman:oh ya no lo es pero...es alguien peor tu rival es ...zeus!

kratos:genial! espera...noooooooooo! zues ! tu hijo te destruira !

polygoman:los siguientes los revelare cuando quiera hacer la pelea de rivales asique ahora les revelare alos dlc!

nariko:me pregunto si habla otra nueva mujer

polygoman:oh la habla pero ella aun no ha llegado bueno el primero es UNO DE LOS KOMBATIENTES QUE TANTO QUIEREN LOS FANS DE CIERTA FRANQUISIA ! EL NINJA DEL INFIERNO

LA PELEA MAS EPICA SOBRE EL HIELO Y EL FUEGO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS AQUI EL DLC DE LA FRANQUISIA DE MORTAL KOMBAT...SCORPION!

se abre el piso y de ahi sale scorpion toro y sackboy aplauden hasta que

kratos:tu!

scorpion:tu!

kratos:que haces aqui mortal!

scorpion:mira quien lo dice !

kratos:maldito saco de huesos mal usado!

sir daniel:obe (oye!)

scorpion:maldito calvo!

kratos al oir ese comentario sintio que le dieron una patada en su estomago y se empezo a peliar con scorpion a golpes los allstars por otra parte no entendian nada

jak:oye dax entiendes algo

daxter:por lo que veo kratos tiene un nuevo enemigo

nariko:tal parece que se conocen

polygoman:y ahora el segundo dlc EL ES OTRO KOMBATINTE QUE ES TAMBIEN MUY QUERIDO POR LOS FANS Y DE QUE MURIO CALSINADO MUCHAS VECES POR SCORPION EL ES EL HIELO !

SUB ZERO!

del piso sale hielo kratos y scorpion al ver eso

los dos:tu que haces aqui!

los dos le saltan encima a sub zero y comienzan a peliarse los allstars estaban muy confundidos

kat:no entiendo nada !

kratos:polygoman! me niego hacer compañeros de este cubo de hielo y del pequeño demonio!

Polygoman:son las reglas kratos ademas si consideras familia a los demas locos de diferentes mundos

todos los allstar:oye!

polygoman:porque no a ellos bueno es hora de revelar alos demas dlc y ahora DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! Y AHORA LOS PERSONAJES DE FANQUISIAS MAS DE LA TEMPORADA DE LA PS4 Y

PS3 EL EQUIPO ENCAPUCHADO! QUE SOLAMENTE SALEN...en un loco fanfic que su autora esta pensando hacer luego el primero el PROTOTYPO DE LA SAGA EN LA QUE HAY ZOMBIES

Y MUCHOS BICHOS RAROS EL PERSONAJE QUE A TANTAS PERSONAS LES ENCANTA! EL VIRUS MERCER ! QUE HA SALIDO SOLAMENTE EN DOS FRANQUICIAS EL GRUÑON Y AMARGADO ALEX MERCER!

alex mercer aparecio y estaba en la esquina del cuarto todo enojado

polygoman:y ahora ! el heroe de chicago el mejor hacker que todos pueden pensar el heroe mas adicto al celular! y ala tecnologia el heroe que destruyo ala compañia

abstergo que era de los templarios aiden pearce!

se apagan las luces y derrepente se prenden y vieron al hombre estaba sentado alado de mercer solamente estaba con el celular sin decir ninguna palabra

polygoman:y ahora! ...EL VIENE DE MASIAF EL PRIMER ASESINO DE LA FRANQUISIA DE ASSASSINS CREED EL UNICO ASESINO QUE ES AMIGABLE!...y le tiene fobia al agua

EL HEROE MAS TERCO Y TESTARUDO QUE PROTEGIO EL FRUTO DE EDEN HASTA EL FIN DE SUS DIAS ! EL ASESINO ALTAIR IB

altair:hola polygoman!

polygoman:bueno se bienvenido ahora sienta con tus amigos !

altair se sento con el equipo encapuchado

polygoman:Y AHORA EL NUEVO INVENTO DE LA FRANQUISIA DE INFAMOUS ! EL HEROE DE LA COPIA DEL NEON FUEGO Y VIDEO EL HEROE DE LA COPIA Y ADICTO AL CELULAR EL HEROE QUE

SOLAMENTE TIENE UNA FRANQUISIA Y ES SOLAMENTE DE PS4 DELSIN ROWE

delsin:genial ! esto es super hola!

todos los allstars:hola (mmmm)

toro:bueno por almenos el es amigable al igual que el de la capucha nya

cole:LOS CONDUCTORES MANDAN!

raiden:vaya veo que este año habla mas dlc

polygoman:y AHORA EL VILLANO DE LA FRANQUISIA DE LEFT 4 DEAD EL ZOMBIE MAS TEMIBLE DE AHI QUE TODOS LOS JUGADORES DEBEN DE TEMERLE ! DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL ES HUNTER

alex mercer :hunter ven aqui

el hunter fue y se sento enmedio de sus amigos hasta que

little sister:un perro mr.b puedo ir

little sister fue con el equipo encapuchado

little sister:puede

alex mercer:adelante

aiden: oye no crees que la vaya a morder

alex mercer:que puede pasar

5 minutos despues

altair:no me la puedo creer !?

el hunter jugaba con little sister

delsin:esa pequeña niña es mas valiente que nosotros

polygoman:Y AHORA !

kratos:alto!

polygoman:que ocurre

kratos:ya estoy arto ! despues continuas con los nuevos dlc YA TENGO HAMBRE!

polygoman:bueno despues continuamos pero este es el ultimo! Y AHORA EL ES OTRO PERSONAJE ES UN HEROE PERO UN VILLANO QUE EL QUIERE EL PODER DE SPARDA EL HERMANO DEL

HEROE DE DEVIL MAY CRY EL AMARGADO Y ORGULLOSO Y PORTADOR DE YAMATO ...VERGIL!

vergil:DANTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

dante:esa voz...la conosco

dante resive una patada por deatras y luego siente el pie de la persona en su cara

.

.

.

.

dante:...hola hermanito

todos los alltars:he hermano!

vergil:ahora si en este combate te matare

kratos:nadie se mete con los allstars

vergil tu quien diablos eres

dante:ahora sabes el porque digo que me recuerdas ami hermano raiden

raiden:eh?

dante:porque es un amargado como tu

dante ahora sentia el tacon de raiden en su cara que lo golpeaba

vergil:tu amigo me cae bien

dante:creo que me hicieron suficiente bullyng por este capitulo

y habian pasado 6 horas vergil platicaba con todos los allstars que sin bien todos lo aceptaron ya que el era otro de sus "hermanos allstars" pero era hora de hablar

con los demas spike perseguia a daxter como de costumbre apesar de eso ellos eran muy buenos amigos pero ahora tenian una duda como harian amistad con los demas dlc

ya que eran muy sinistros pero ala vez tenian que convivir "con sus nuevos hermanos"

nariko:me pregunto porque no hablan

kratos:oigan quien va a hablar con los nuevo dlc

mientras los dlc

delsin rowe:oigan nadie va a hablar ahi dos conductores ahi y quiero el poder del calvo!

alex mercer:que tal si le preguntamos si tienen carne humana

mientras con los allstars

kratos:ya esta decidido yo voy a ir !

kratos comenzo a caminar los allstars veian a kratos y los dlc veian a kratos que se acercaba todos se quedaron callados hasta que kratos dijo

kratos:hola

toro:todo el suspenso para un simple hola

delsin:hey mercer estos chicos son geniales

alex mercer:ok bicho raro me puedes decir quien eres ?

mientras

toro:espero y kratos les de una buena respuesta

evil cole:sinceramente...lo dudo

.

.

kratos:soy el dios de la guerra

todos los allstars:estamos muertos

el equipo encapuchado se quedaron pensando hasta que altair mercer y aiden ...bueno el no prestaba atencion ya que el seguia en su celular buscando informacion de

todos ellos

altair:un dios eso es increible

alex mercer:el god of war! es increible perdon por ser tan grosero!

todos los allstars:queeeeee!

toro:esto no me la esperaba nya

los allstars no se la podian creer pero el grito de kat

kat:la comida ya esta lista

al oir comida todos slaieron corriendo ala mesa pero mercer se paro de sus haciento al ver que la carne estaba cocida

alex mercer:emm chica puedes hacerme un favor

kat:claro que succede

alex mercer:bueno lo que pasa es que

mercer le conto a kat que el y hunter comian ...carne humana sin cocinar

kat:esta bien

alex mercer:que? no se te hace algo...extraño

kat:oye estoy tan acostumbrada a estar rodeada de locos

.

..

.

.

alex mercer:esta bien...eso creo...puedo agarrar la carne del refrigerador ?

kat:claro! adelante

kat se fue a sentar junto con sus hermanos allstars pero todos tenian una duda porque mercer y hunter no estaban

dante:oigan y mercer y hunter

kat:bueno chicos ellos bueno emmmmm

ella les conto que ellos dos comian en "privado " porque no les gusta que los vean comer

altair:yo una vez entre y fue horrible no dormi por dias

toro:oye scorpion

scorpion:que quieres gatito

toro:porque no te quitas la mascara nya

scorpion sonrio a sus adentros y dijo:bueno quieren verme sin mascara

todos los allstars :si!

sub zero:no yo me largo

kratos:tu te quedas (lo amarro con la soga de toro)

scorpion:esta bien ...apaguen las luces

todos se acercaron el ninja sonrio

scorpion:sorpresa (todos vieron que su cabeza era un craneo con fuego)

.

.

.

.

todos los allstars:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

finalizado

bueno eso es todo xD comentar si estan felices de que haya regresado este fanfic :D y para moarr playstation crossover xD nos leemos despue


	2. Chapter 2

nota de la autora:muy buenas otra vez :D aqui otro capitulo reesubido de playstation allstars crossover bueno que comienze la historia ^^

chapter:02 llegan una allstar lady vuelve ala accion batalla rival

habia pasado ya un dia despues de presentarse y para algunos allstars eso era genial ya que el dia que llegaron polygoman les dijo que llegaria una mujer

spike:vuelve aqui mono!

daxter:cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un mono!

era observado por altair y toro

altair:oye toro seguro que todos los allstars son asi?

toro:bueno el unico "normal" aqui es nathan drake pero el tambien tiene un defecto

altair:que clase de defecto?

depronto se oyo un grito del cazador que era perseguido por swett tooth que traia su motosierra

nathan drake :odio los payasos !

swett tooth:solamente quiero jugar contigo

.

.

.

toro:ese es su defecto nya

altair:podavia sigo sin entender que es un payaso ...pero ese payaso si es diabolico

toro:sinceramente dudo que sepas que es ya que eres de una epoca muy antigua nya

altair:lo dudo como te va spike

spike:muy bien señor altair ya casi lo atrapo

daxter:ayudenme !

altair:no me digas señor altair ya que me haces sentir muy viejo

spike:esta bien señor altair

altair:niños

mientras adentro dante le contaba a raiden ya que hace unas horas tuvo que hacer equipo con radec ya que radec casi lo mata cuando hizo su nivel 3

dante:es horrible ! no pienso hacer equipo otra vez con el esta loco!

raiden:...

dante:que

raiden:ahi viene radec

los dos se mantuvieron callados radec se les quedo viendo y ellos se quedaron callados y no hacer "contacto visual" radec siguio caminando se mantuvieron callados

hasta que dante dijo

dante:ERES UN MALDITO LOCO! corre raiden corre ! (empezaron a correr ya que radec les empezo a disparar al oir cierto comentario)

mientras con los demas allstars

kratos cole evil cole alex y slip cooper veian la pelea de nariko contra sackboy

kratos:tu puedes nariko! vence a sackboy!

cole:calmate kratos ya sabemos que te gusta pero no exajeres

kratos:no me gusta !

slip cooper:porfavor kratos desde el ultimo torneo lo sabemos kratos sientete orgulloso

kratos:dejen de molestarme ! y ...ahi que ver la pelea

mientras en la pelea

nariko le daba espadazos a sackboy que el no se podia liberar

polygoman:nivel 2

nariko:sigo insistiendo que huvieran cambiado mi nivel 2

sackboy aprovecho y le dio con el tartinador a nariko dandole de lleno

polygoman:nivel 1

sackboy saco su abanico y le avento una bola de mermelada pero nariko agarro ventaja ya que saco su cañon y le dio de lleno ella se acerco y le empezo a hacer un combo

sackboy saco un yunke y aplasto a nariko luego contraataco

polygoman:nivel 3

nariko:mi voluntad es incontenible

en la cocina

fat princess :bueno ahi que hacer un banquete para todos

kat:genial ! vamos a comer yo hare el helado!

little sister:asi esta bien señora (fat princess le enseñaba a hacer hot dogs a little sister )

fat princess:asi esta bien solamente ponle mas agua ala olla

pero depronto se oyo un grito de kratos era cierto nariko habia ganado su batalla contra sackboy

en la sala

kratos:LO HIZO! NARIKO GANO!

nariko aparecio

nariko:kratos ! gane mi batalla

scorpion:tal parece que la novia de kratos es una guerrera honorable

kratos:exacto tiene...YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME CON ESO!

raiden:que tiene de malo apoyar a tu novia en una batalla

kratos:claro que tiene de ma...oye!

evil cole :no te pongas nervioso kratos es algo normal

dante:si muy "normal " que dos guerreros algo parecido en sus mundos sean pareja siente orgulloso

kratos:no les hagas caso ! no les hagas ca...nariko?

scorpion:hace un rato se puso roja y se fue antes de que nos dieramos cuenta

alex mercer:quien diria que la guerrera mas temible puede ponerse nerviosa

.

.

.

evil cole dante cole raiden scorpion y alex soltaron una carcajada

kratos:mejor me voy me estan haciendo bulling !

pero antes de que se fuera

polygoman:allstars ! reunanse en la sala ahora

20 minutos despues

altair:ok esto no me la esperaba

polygoman:bueno allstars ya que estan reunidos tenemos ala invitada la allstar

dante:genial llego la mujer allstar !

polygoman:bueno dante sera una pesadilla para ti

alex mercer:es elizabeth!

polygoman:no no es ella bueno ...quien sabe

delsin:es fetch

polygoman:tampoco tenemos suficientes conductores para meter mas

cole:que bueno si hubiera entra nix y lucy kou ya me hubieran matado

delsin:ni que lo digas las conductoras todas estan locas

cole:la verdad estoy contigo

polygoman:me pueden dejar hablar

todos se quedaron callados

polygoman:bien...y ahora la unica mujer de devil may cry que nunca a estado en juego de peleas que hasta ahora estara aqui! damas y caballeros ella es una

lady asi es su nombre bella y ala vez muy peligrosa! la unica chica que no es un demonio! lady !

dante:es...espera dijistes ...la

pero antes de hablar sintio la basuca de su mejor amiga en la cara

lady:vaya conque aqui estabas !

vergil:otra persona que te apunta con la pistola

lady:hola vergil

los allstars estaban muy confundidos ya que era otro bicho raro del mundo de dante

kratos:esa es la mujer allstars ?

lady:vaya dante veo que tienes muchos amigos !y algunos son lindos

dante:comportate lady

raiden:vas a presentar ahora alos demas ? o nos dejaras con la curiosidad

polygoman:los dejare con la curiosidad

kat:y que mas podemos hacer bueno dante presentanos a tu amiga y nuestra nnueva compañera de mujeres

dante le contaba a lady las reglas y todo eso y que el tenia un equipo que era el equipo baguette y ahora era de presentar a sus amigos

lady:me pregunto si ese tal raiden es lindo

dante:kat!

kat:mande (salio con una charola llena de galletas )

dante:kat ella es lady lady ella es kat

lady:vaya eres una niña bueno enfin mucho gusto kat

kat:encantada ire a terminar la comida para que les digas alos demas

dante:kat antes de irte puedes ir por raiden

kat:para que si ahi viene

raiden:dante kat! miren lo que me dieron (traia una basuca )

dante:una basuca?

kat:ahi no el loco de la espada trae una basuca ...es el fin del mundo!

raiden:lo que digas chica gato

kat:oye!

dante:pueden quedarse quietos porfavor !

.

.

.

kat:quieres galletas raiden

.

.

raiden:si

dante:bueno raiden ella es lady lady ella es raiden

mientras en la sala

alex mercer:sigo sin enteder algo

toro:que ocurre nya

alex mercer:bueno si altair yo hunter y delsin somos los dlc mas aparte la amiguita de dante quienes faltan

toro:bueno polygoman la hace de emocion nya ademas es algo raro ya que dijo que iba a meter a otra mujer y a tres hombres mas

alex mercer:oye toro todos los allstars son asi de extraños ?

toro:bueno venimos de diferentes mundos de pequeños tamaños y de grandes tamaños nya

alex mercer:bueno eso si

toro:hablando de eso y altair

alex mercer:bueno me dijistes que habia pisina aqui cierto?

toro:emmmmmmmm si

alex mercer:bueno altair tiene una pequeña fobia al

pero antes de hablar se oy un grito por parte del asesino

?aguaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

alex mercer:A eso le tiene miedo

toro:nya concuerdo con el ! yo tambien odio el agua nya!

pero se oyootro grito de una mujer

toro y alex fueron hacia la cocina

cole:jaja raiden veo que ya tienes pareja !

toro:que pasa nya

dante:alguien ya tiene a una acosadora

toro:nya!

lady abrazaba a raiden

kratos:jajajja no sere el unico que sufrira bullyng

evil cole: de que de que nariko si es tu novia

kratos:si de que...oye!

dante:bueno lady ya dejalo en paz

toro:nya ver que todos estos allstars estan reunidos me da ganas de llorar nya

kratos:esto es lindo

kat:bueno chicos la comida esta servida

pero antes de que se fueran a comer

polygoman:alto ahi

todos: ahora que

polygoman:es hora de jugar y de demostrar cual es su rival

se oyo un trueno pero

kratos:que paso?

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmm

todos:que dijo?

pero toro no estaba

kat:y toro?

issac:sera que

los allstars:toro tendra una batalla rival

raiden:pero no se llevaron a nadie

los allstars tendra una batalla con uno de los dlc nuevos!

mientras en la arena de rivales

toro:esto es algo extraño nya (pero toro vio que habia arañas color blancas)arañas que diablos!nya

depronto vio a un hombre con capucha pero era una color roja y andaba muy abrigado iba temblando como si hubiera visto un fantasma

?aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh un moustro a...alejate

toro:nya!

finalizado

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh :o quien sera ese allstar ?lo sabran en el proximo capitulo ese allstar miedoso ?

coment si quieren una acosadora como lady ^^ xD y les tengo una pregunta una pregunta que me hicieron xD y quiero saber sus respuestas ¿qué hace el guerrero cuando la guerra terminó? diganme en los comentarios

mi respuesta a esa pregunta seria:uhm...que un guerrero si llega a terminar su propia "guerra "haria otra o vengarse o si no entrenar ..como kratos y seguir una guerra nunca tiene fin a menos de que el "guerrero" tenga ...valor de sacrificarse por ella eso pienso yo xD (LOSE soy un asco xD) bueno sin mas que decir me despido CX cyau


	3. Chapter 3

nota de la autora:y aquie el capitulo del crossover ^^ wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

chapter03: el allstar miedoso dos batallas y otro nuevo allstar en camino

bueno nos quedamos en el capitulo anterior toro tendria su pelea contra un dlc ya que era pelea a rival

con los allstars

raiden:quien es ese?

sackboy:mmmm

nariko:es un allstar nuevo

alex mercer:jaja creo que al nuestro compañero le toco un rival muy kawaii

altair:no te burles mercer pobre a de estar muy asustado

nathan drake:como lo conocen?

altair:larga historia pero es el mas cobarde del equipo encapuchado

dante:nos podrias decir quien es?

altair:bueno el es

pero depronto aparece polygoman:y chicos creo que es hora de que sepan quien es

aiden:praticamente toro tiene razon...la haces de emocion

mientras con toro y el dlc

toro:nya tu quien eres

?ah eres solamente un gatito

toro:nya! soy un humano

polygoman:bueno es hora de presentarme

?aaaaaaaaaaaaaa tu quien eres un cabeza gigante aaaaaaaahh!

.

.

.

toro:que le ocurre

polygoman:bueno el viene de un mundo donde todo el lugar es subterraneo y ah visto muchas cosas horrible

toro:es...un allstar miedoso nya

polygoman:asi es y AHORA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL VIENE DE LA SAGA DE PENUMBRA EL CIENTIFICO QUE CON CUALQUIER COSA SE ESPANTA AUNQUE SEA UN GATO O UN INCONTE PERRO

EL UNICO CIENTIFICO Y PERSONAJE MAS MIEDOSO EL CHICO ENCAPUCHADO DE ROJO PHILIP

en ese momento cuando todos lo veian alex soltaba una carcajada delsin grababa y aiden bueno el seguia con el celular

polygoman:bueno allstars la pelea como siempre es de 3 vidas asi en mar...

toro:alto!

polygoman:que

toro:es mi primera batalla a rival y la de el primeror aunque veo que el es un cobarde perdon por decirlo philip pero podriamos tenerla luego para que se acostumbra

a estar con nosotros

polygoman:no

toro suspiro y puso la cara mas tierna del mundo y bajo las orejas los allstars veian algo desconsertantes :nya

polygoman:esta bien esta bien bueno la pelea termina

los dos volvieron a la mansion y ahora convivian todos juntos

toro:nya osea que tu vienes de un lugar donde hace frio lo dudo tu ropa lo dice

philip:asi es mi pregunta es todos los allstars son asi

toro:bueno al algunos que si dan miedo

mientras toro praticaba con philip

scorpion:ya veras maldito calvo ya veremos quien es el mejor

kratos estaba apunto de contestar pero en eso desaparecen

raiden:bueno por almenos se les hizo la pelea

mientras tanto en un lugar lleno de fuego

polygoman:y hola damas y caballeros hoy estamos en nuestras primeras batallas!la pelea mas epica de mortal kombat uno es un fantasma y el otro un dios y en esta

esquina proviene del infierno y utiliza sus tecnicas ninja la cara de mortal kombat desde el 9 scorpion!...y ahora el es el lider de los allstars la cara de la

playstation el es feo y calvo pero aun asi muy querido por los fans

kratos:oye te pasastes!

polygoman:listos peleen!

kratos se le acerco a scorpion y lo mando a volar elevandolo y haciendo un combo scorpion no se quedo atras ya que se hiso fuego y aparecio a una esquina el comenzo a

lanzarle a kratos bolas de fuego que kratos no las podia evadir scorpion utilizo su arpon

scorpion:get over here!

atrayendo a kratos y dandole con sus dos espadas un combo

polygoman:nivel 1

kratos no se iba a rendir tan facilmente agarro a scorpion y lo avento contra la pared quitandole el AP

polygoman:nivel 1 !

scorpion:no mi ap!

kratos:quien es el calvo ahora

scorpion:silencio

con los allstars ellos veian la pelea de scorpion y en la sala dante toro kat sackboy nathan altair y raiden veian la pelea

raiden:tengo que decirlo...ese par son iguales sin duda

altair:dicen que las personas que son iguales no se pueden ver y ahora ya creo en eso

kat:yo le voy a kratos el lleva una enorme ventaja

nathan drake:sinceramente yo tambien apoyo a kratos

dante:estoy seguro de que kratos ganara el no puede fallar alos allstars!

mientras eso pasaba en la cocina

cole:tu puedes kratos!

nariko:vaya kratos es muy poderoso yo digo que el ganara

slip cooper:sinceramente aunque scorpion tambien tiene una ventaja enorme

evil cole:aunque praticamente son iguales en su forma de ser

nariko:sinceramente estas en lo cierto

mientras en la pelea

scorpion ardio en llamas y comenzo a pegarle a kratos con un combo que llamo a un compañero del infierno para que el peliara kratos la cabeza de helios y hiso que

scorpion se quedara segado por la luz kratos vio que aun lado estaba

kratos:sackbot!

kratos agarro a sackbot y se lo avento a scorpion que comenzo a abrazarlo

scorpion:quitanme esta cosa

kratos avento a scorpion con sus espadas y agarro el ap

polygoman:nivel 2!

kratos agarro ventaja y cuando estaba apunto de pararse scorpion el creo un tornado terminando con la pelea ellos reaparecieron en la mansion de vuelta

kratos:te gane como la ultima vez!

scorpion:hicistes trampa !

raiden:kratos! trajistes la victoria hacia los allstars !

dante:asi es y sigues siendo muy bueno viejo

toro:bueno la pelea estuvo genial que tal si ustedes dos conviven nya

scorpion y kratos:ni en un millon de años!

raiden:bueno la pelea estuvo pareja y eso es algo bueno

nariko:kratos ganastes eso fue genial

dante:creo que ya llego tu novia

kratos:que no es mi novia!

raiden:como siempre los guerreros mas temibles son los que mas se ponen nerviosos

toro:sigo diciendo kratos no te pongas nervioso

evil cole:deberias sentirte orgulloso

dante:exacto eres el unico que tiene pareja

toro:nya hablando de eso mira quien es la niñera ahora

dante:no molestes con eso!

raiden:tal vez cambiastes maldito pedofilo pero sigues siendo un pedofilo

dante:no entendi

toro:bueno creo que es hora de comer

kratos:ya queremos comer

en eso se oye la voz de fats princess que grita

fat princess:la comida esta servida

despues de comer y de ...media hora sin hacer nada que hacer algunos allstars convivian con los dlc kat y lady praticaban junto con nariko y fats los demas estaban

reunidos en la sala kratos y scorpion aceptaron "covivir un poco" y dejar lo del pasado cole y sub zero hacian figuras de hielo y praticaban de tecnicas para hacerlas

philip y nathan drake convivian aunque tal como el cazador como el cientifico...salian corriendo cuando veian al "demonio payaso sweet tooth" spike ahora

perseguia a un mono alex y aiden praticaban con el equipo baguett que se contaban sus historias slip cooper junto con rachet y jak arreglaban una parte de la mansion

big daddy praticaba con sackboy que la verdad ninguno se entendia emmet issac radec zeus praticaban de como matar en el campo de batalla todo allstar convivia

toro:nya ver esto es alo conmovedor nya

parrapa:mi pregunta es cuando van a presentar alos demas allstars

cole:es cierto solamente a habido una pelea pero solamente fue la de kratos y scorpion

pero en ese momento se desaparece raiden vergil kat y lady y aparece polygoman

polygoman:y ahora damas y caballeros el nuevo allstar y ahora es el momento de darle la bienvenida al gran ladron de londres

mientras en un lugar

vergil:bueno cirbog ninja muestrame que lo que tienes a menos de que no sepas como controlar esa katana

raiden:ya veremos quien rie

raiden se puso en posicion de combate vergil hizo lo mismo

pero mientras eso pasaba en otro lugar kat y lady se encontraron

kat:vaya este llugar es muy estraño verdad dusty

dusty:nya

en eso aparece lady con su moto

lady:bueno chica gato veamos lo que tienes

kat:demostraremos que las mujeres podemos peliar como los hombres!

lady:esta pelea demostrara que el sexo femenino es mas fuerte

en la mansion

polygoman:Y AHORA EL VIENE EN CAMINO EL ES OTRO MEJOR LADRON EL MAESTRO DE TODOS LOS LADRONES!EL ES!

finalizado

like si crees que kratos y scorpion deberian de convivir mas como hermanos :V y comentar para moar ´playstation crossover^^

bueno aqui dos preguntas

¿cuanto comera el equipo espartano para poder tener tanta energia?

¿como reaxionarian los amigos de nuestros heroes al saber que estan conviendo con bichos raros?¿y que pensaran los villanos?

yo de las dos preguntas diria que 5 refrigeradores enteros xD y de la siguiente no se creo que se sorprenderian de muchas cosas y tambie de ver a un gato hablar xD nos leemos en el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

nota de la autora:muy buenas lectores de fanfiction :D bueno este capitulo lo hice ya que pues sin querer no se que le paso a mi computadora no se si esta llena de virus o no se pero me borro el siguiente capitulo que seguia asi que tuve que como se dice mejorar la historia xD un poco bueno sin mas que decir que comienze la historia

chapter:preguntas y respuestas y un nuevo dlc

mientras en el lugar

lady:bueno chica gato muestrame lo que tienes

polygoman:listos peleen!

lady saco su basuca y le disparo a kat se bajo de su moto y le empezo a disparar a kat kat detuvo las balas y se las regreso a lady las esquivo

kat:vaya que eres buena

lady:gracias por algo dante me tiene respeto

lady le dio de patadas a kat aventadola contra el gran edificio que estaba ahi en eso agarro su basuca y le dio con ella pero mientras eso pasaba los allstars veian como peliaban

kratos:tu puedes kat! les daremos su merecido alos nuevo dlc !

jak:calmate kratos!

dante:seguramente puede ganar cualquiera una mujer utiliza la cabeza

mientras en el otro cuarto toro y los demas veian la pelea de vergil y raiden

toro:vaya que raiden a mejorado su forma de peliar nya

spike :si pero el que tiene mas ventaja es el hermano de dante

mientras en la pelea

vergil le dio de espadazos a raiden aventandolo contra la pared raiden no perdio el espiritu de pelea y comenzo a correr hacia el dandole de espadazos aventandolo hacia arriba vergil paro el golpe y lo avento contra la pared

raiden:maldicion

vergil:eres bueno con la katana ven y sal de ahi

pero en eso raiden ve que alado de el ahi un sackbot

vergil:pero que demo...(en eso el sackbot lo abraza quitandole el ap que tenia )

nivel 1!

raiden se le acerco y comenzo a darle de espadazos y lo avento contra la pared

raiden:se acabo

raiden utilizo su nivel 1 terminando con la pelea reapareciendo en el lugar

toro:bien echo raiden nya!

dante:SI SABIA QUE LE GANARIAS !

vergil :sabes me caes bien eres el primer amigo de dante que me cae bien

spike:y llevamos una ventaja !

raiden:sinceramente estoy muy cansado distes buena pelea

toro:bueno falta kat veamos como le va

mientras en la pelea

lady le daba de patadas y le avento una bomba a kat

nivel 1

kat agarro cajas y se las avento a lady

lady:vaya casi

kat:podavia no terminamos con la pelea

kat se le acerco y le dio de patadas aventandola contra la pared

lady:debo pensar en algo uh (ella vio una especie de cohete)veamos que haces (ella se lo avento a kat haciendo que esa cosa la paralizara )adios chica gato (utlizo su nivel 1 ganando la pelea )

kratos:buena pelea kat

kat:si gracias kratos

lady:vaya que si me distes una buena paliza jaja dante tienes una linda novia

dante:que no es mi novia

cole:otro que no lo admite

evil cole:sinceramente se estan haciendo mas parejas eh

scorpion:yo no tengo

kratos:y la chica de rosa ?

scorpion:mileena ? no es mi novia

sub zero:claro que lo es

scorpion:tu te callas !

kratos:jajajaja !

en eso scorpion se le havienta a kratos comenzando a peliar cosa que tods vieron felices y riendose hasta que

polygoman:ustedes tres quietos ya ! (kratos y scorpion se le quedaron viendo a polygoman algo molestos )...mejor continuen

toro:nya que succede

lady:si estabamos tan tranquilos todos

dante:...casi todos (vio como kratos y scorpion se golpeaban)

polygoman:bueno chicos por lo que veo ya se llevan bien con los allstar eh dlc

alex mercer:si aunque sinceramente estamos un poco confundidos

altair:que es lo que pasa

polygoman:bueno chicos es hora de que todos se preparen ya que es hora de peliar

todos :que!

polygoman:bueno es hora de que les muestre al nuevo allstar

lady:espero y no sea como el que llego ayer

raiden:sinceramente es tipo se lleva bien con nathan cuando se trata de payasos

toro:lo mas raro es de que ahora hablan muy simpaticamente con philip nya

todos voltearon a ver y era cierto los tres platicaban facilmente

polygoman:les propongo algo les hare un juego en este juego ustedes

kratos:por el olimpus polygoman ahora es pig saw!

toro:no kratos solamente nos hara preguntas nya!

kat:sinceramente tratandose de una persona tan cuerda toro...estoy contigo

cole:genial solament uno va a vivir

toro:no vamos a morir nya!

dante:y de que trata el juego

polygoman:bueno es facil ustedes pasan aleatoriamente y si ganan les presentare al nuevo dlc

alex mercer:suena interesante y si perdemos ?

polygoman:estaran una semana con puras peleas allstars

kratos:eso no se vale polygoman!

polygoman:o es ese castigo o quieren el 2 que es peor que el uno

altair:no puede ser tan horrible

jak:de que trata ?

polygoman:por 1 mes las chicas tendran el control y ustedes seran los sirvientes de ellas sin quejas ni nada

todos se miraron entre si y vieron alas chicas cosa que ellas estaban sonriendo :MEJOR EL CASTIGO NUMERO 1 !

polygoman: bien quien pasa primero

entonces todos se hicieron para atras dejando a vergil enfrente

vergil:que?

polygoman:bueno vergil aqui tu pregunta

dante:suerte hermanito!

vergil:idiota

polygoman:si se tratara de un mundo corrupto tratandose de que eres el hermano retrasado de dante...

vergil: OYE!

polygoman:que harias

vergil:esa es la pregunta

polygoman:asi es respondela como tu quieras

vergil:pues tratadonse de un mundo corrupto abriria la puerta del infierno a sacar los demonios y que mataran al idiota de mi hermano y dominar el mundo

.

.

.

polygoman:correcto! asi se habla !

evil cole:en pocas palabras haria lo que yo hice en mi mundo

alex mercer:y yo con el mio

polygoman:siguiente pregunta esta es para las chicas

todos los allstars hombre e incluso los dlc:oh no

polygoman:bueno chicas si ustedes tienen una oportunidad con los desquisiados de los allstars

todos los allstars menos las chicas:hey!

polygoman:ustedes con quienes saldrian?

nariko:pues yo con...kratos

kratos:e...encerio?!

nariko al decir eso se volteo ya que se puso roja

evil cole y sly cooper junto con alex mercer:kratos nariko se quieren jajajjajaajaj !

delsin rowe:apenas se juntaron

kratos:USTEDES YA DEJEN DE MOLESTAR !

toro:que suerte tienen los que no se bañan

sackboy:mmmmmm

toro:oye!

kratos:yo estoy completamente limpio me bañe hace un año

cole:estas sucio!

polygoman:van a dejar de hablar

todos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre si polygoman empezo a decir:bueno una menos lady dinos tu opinion

lady:pues me eh dado cuenta que aqui casi ninguno es caballeroso solamente el gran altair el coronel y el amigo lindo de dante (en ese momento al decir eso todos vieron a raiden)y la pequeña comadreja con su amigo

daxter:que no soy una comadreja

jak:daxter!

lady:los demas son sucios tontos y no me gustan los hombres que no se bañan y que su perfume sea olor a intestinos y sangre

en eso dante se huele y ve a hunter:...estamos perdidos hunter (que por otra parte hunter seguia comiendo )

lady:enfin sin mas que decir me quedaria con el amigo lindo de dante

al oir eso dante escupio el cafe que se estaba tomando ya que no se aguantaba la risa

cole:raiden amigo mio creo que ya estas pegando !

raiden:callate !

dante:oye lady es linda dale una oportunidad ademas nosotros los de devil may cry nos vemos como familia serias mi nuero

raiden:agg (raiden se volteo )

polygoman:bien kat dinos tu respuesta

kat:pues yo...elegiria a dante

raiden:por almenos no soy un pedofilo

dante:no cantes victoria raiden

en eso los dos se miraron y se empezaron a reir

polygoman:bien allstars todos contestaron bien las preguntas asi que ...ES HORA DE PRESENTAR AL NUEVO ALLSTAR ! DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL VIENE DE LONDRES ES UNO DE LOS LADRONES MAS CONOCIDO COMO...ESCURIDISO ! EL allstars que no sabia que iba a salir ! damas y caballeros el es garret !

aiden:chicos miren esto (todos se juntaron a ver el telefono de aiden que decia que robaba a todos )tengan cuidado

?:mi comida nya!

aiden:demasiado tarde creo

todos miraron al hombre que estaba sentado comiendo andaba vestido de negro y solamente se le veian los ojos cosa que el primero que le hablo fue toro

polygoman:bueno chicos los vere mas alrato

kratos:que bien tenemos un dia de vacaciones

todos:uh?(al ver que toro praticaba animadamente con el nuevo dlc a algunos se le hacia algo dificil esto pero esperaban a que por almenos se llevaran bien con el como con los demas dlc sinceramente esto es algo dificil para los allstars)

finalizado

coment si creis que este capitulo estuvo super corto :( y tambien porque kratos y scorpion no se pueden ver en pintura xD bueno es hora que ahora empieze todo fap para moaar playstation crossover 3

y aqui algunas preguntas:

¿como reaxionaria trish al saber que lady salio por primera vez en un videojuego de pelea?

¿quien es mas fuerte sackboy o toro ?

¿los nuevos dlc se llevarian bien al estar alado de todas esas personas llamadas allstars y que pensarian de ellos?

´¿como reaxionarian los amigos de los allstars al saber que esos bichos raros son heroes de otros mundos?

¿si se junta kratos, toro ,sackboy,raiden,radec,issac,dante,cole,evil cole , entre ellos destruyerian una cuidad entera ?

y la ultima

¿cuanto comera un allstar?

bueno eso es todo chicos nos leemos luego3 y perdon por hacerlo algo corto cyau


	5. Chapter 5

nota de la autora :muy buenas amiguitos de fanfiction eh aqui con otro capitulo de playstation crossover que estara un poco corto perdonenme :c bueno este capitulo sera xD equipo no tan quipo ya que bueno ya sabran en el capitulo pero habla un nuevo dlc que ese sera el enemigo del coronel radec:o

chapter: dia sin batallas y ¿un dia que se festeja?

era un dia como cualquier otro los allstars ahora lo que queria saber era de ...que pelea tendrian hasta que

alex mercer:todas estas batallas son algo extrañas

toro:bueno nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados nya

alex mercer:hablando de eso ...tus amigos siempre son asi ?

toro volteo y vio a kratos y a sackboy golpeandose

toro:si hacen estupideses todos los dias nya

alex mercer:ya veo ahora entiendo el porque nos metieron en este lugar

toro:bueno tus amigos ya se acostumbraron a nosotros por lo que veo nya

alex mercer:asi es

por otra parte dante y raiden estaban afuera viendo como spike y parrapa entrenaban

raiden:sigo sin entender algo

dante:que?

raiden:ya no eres el dante de antes

dante:me extrañastes o que?

raiden:la verdad me agrada mas este dante que el anterior

dante:jaja bueno por almenos ya no causo tanto problemas

raiden:sinceramente me acostumbre y hablando de eso lady es tu ...

dante:que? no ella es solamente una chica que me ayuda con los demonios

raiden:pense que era algo tuyo ya que no me gusta que sea mi acosadora

dante:losiento raiden pero...no puedo romperle el corazón a kat

raiden al oir eso dijo :entonces admites que te gusta kat?

dante:sigues con eso?

raiden:solamente decia amigo mio

mientras eso pasaba adentro

scorpion:maldito calvo!

kratos:y ahora yo que te hice!

scorpion:porque te comistes mi comida

radec:soldados pueden callarse! ¿cuando se llevaran bien?

scorpion y kratos:NUNCA!

nathan drake:porque no dejan eso y se hacen amigos

scorpion y kratos:esa cosa? amigo mio? nunca !

radec:tal para cual ahora entiendo el porque no se llevan

nathan drake:son hermanos separados al nacer

alex mercer:bueno toro por almenos ya vimos que ahi uno que no se lleva con los demas

?:bueno tal vez es hora de una pelea no creen

todos:polygoman!

polygoman:bueno allstars es hora de que todos se pongan las pilas ya que empezaran los torneos

kat:polygoman no nos puedes dejar este dia libre porfavor

polygoman:bueno pero cual es tu razón kat?

kat:hoy en mi mundo se festeja san valentin porfavor dejanos festejarlo

polygoman:bien pero antes les quiero presentar un nuevo compañero de ustedes

altair:otro no que solamente serian dlc?

delsin:hablando de eso no que iba a entrar una chica en los dlc

dante:y lady no se considera mujer

lady:que dijistes (le apunto con su basuca )

dante:no nada solamente hablaba de otra chica

sub zero:ademas cuando empezaran las peleas y las batallas a rival ?

big daddy:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

polygoman:gran pregunta sub zero pero eso es lo que voy a hacer ...bueno damas y caballeros listos para el nuevo dlc

radec:soldados despues me presentan el nuevo allstars tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas

kratos:sorprendenos polygoman

cole:espero y ese allstar no este tan cuerdo como todos nosotros

todos:oye!

polygoman:bueno allstars ...EL ES UNO DE LOS REYES DEL SIGILO EL MEJOR ESPIA QUE A HABIADO EN TODO METAL GEAR el gran heroe que todos esperamos damas y caballeros a qui big boss! mejor conocido como snake !

kratos:reunion!

todos se reunieron y toro dijo:que pasa toro

cole:no lo se chicos pero creo que el es igual que el coronel

raiden:yo lo conosco no es de dar ordenes como el coronel chicos ...bueno un poco

altair:pues yo veo que es de confiar

pero en llega el coronel radec con algunos papeles y dice:soldados el dinero esta bajando que diablos esta ...(pero en eso tanto el coronel como big boss desaparacen

todos:coronel radec!

aiden:chicos el coronel esta bien dice aqui que ellos estan en una batalla a rival

toro:nya eso es cierto

kratos:como es posible si es el nuevo allstar

aiden:bueno creo que el nuevo allstar es una clase de coronel o algo parecido

rachet:no hablas mucho pero sabes mucho

parrapa:es un señor hackeer por eso sabe mucho verdad señor aiden ¿aiden?

todos voltearon a ver que aiden estaba en una esquina con su celular mientras eso pasaba en otra parte el coronel radec estaba caminado pacificamente mientras por otro lugar alguien lo espiaba

snake que pasa ?

van a atacar estoy viendo a uno de los enemigos enfrente mio

mientras eso pasaba el coronel caminaba pacificamente y dice:

radec:uh tanto eh estado trabajando para poder que mis tropas ataquen pero ...no eh encontrado un oponente digno alguien que...(pero en eso eschuca un sonido y ve una caja )interesante soldado pero dejese de tonterias y muestrese

en eso de la caja sale big boss hasta que

big boss:que demonios (el coronel ya no estaba en donde estaba snake saco su pistola pero en eso siente algo en el cuello y era el cuchillo del coronel radec)buena presentacion

radec:tal parece que eres nuevo despues de tantos bichos raros que eh visto tu eres el mas normal que eh visto aunque me han dicho que eres un soldado legendario

big boss:usted habla como un coronel aunque tiene pinta de serlo

radec:bueno pues si sabes utilizar esa pistola muestrame lo que tienes

big boss:veremos quien es el mejor con la pistola

radec:esta conversacion se cierra aqui (radec se puso en posicion de combate al igual que big boss )

polygoman:listos allstars cada uno tiene 3 vidas cuando terminen todo regresara ala normalidad listos ?

radec:espera!

polygoman:y ahora que?

radec:bueno es mi la decima tercera pelea que tengo y esta sera para mi muy divertida hagamos una apuesta novato

big boss:y cual es ?

radec:bien primero polygoman quiero que nos des solamente una vida

polygoman:...esta bien despues de todo me caes bien

radec:aqui va la apuesta el primero que junte el nivel 1 no se movera ni hara nada

big boss:bien...es un trato

polygoman:vaya allstars tan mas locos pero...SE PUEDEN DAR PRISA EL PUBLICO SE ABURRE

big boss agarro una granada aventandosela a radec aventandolo contra la pared

radec:PAGARAS CARO!

el coronel se fue a una esquina y comenzo a disparar mientras que big boss se escondio detras de una pared y comenzo a disparar

mientras eso pasaba con los allstars:

toro:vaya pelea de campers nya

sackboy:mmmmm

dante:el coronel radec tiene que ganar

jak:cualquiera de los dos puede ganar

raiden:sinceramente no veo progreso en esa batalla

toro:vaya campers nya

en la pelea

radec se le acerco a big boss y le dio una patada mandandolo a volar y le comenzo a disparar

nivel 1

big boss:peleas muy bien

radec:gracias soldado usted...creo que nos llevaremos bien

big boss sonrio y dijo:bien un trato es un trato ..hazlo

radec cargo su nivel acabando con la pelea cuando reaparecieron

todos : Y EL CORONEL RADEC GANO!

radec:...emm gracias soldados

kat:creo que se merece una fiesta

big boss:no entiendo nada

?:hey snake

big boss:raiden? (big boss al verlo no se la podia creer sinceramente cuantos años habia pasado? pero aun asi dijo)estoy orgulloso de usted soldado

dante:hey creo que no hemos resivido al nuevo coronel

big boss:no es necesario soldados yo

parrapa:hola señor coronel ! yo me llamo parrapa

little sister:y yo soy little sister

big boss:emm gracias pero no soy un coronel soy un agente secreto

spike:hola señor espia!

cole:hey porque no festejamos ´por la victoria del coronel y del nuevo allstar!

sinceramente tanto el coronel radec como big boss se quedaron sorprendidos ya que todos hasta los nuevos dlc e incluso scorpion y sub zero dejaron de peliar para ayudar con los preparativos sinceramente el coronel radec ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir con esos seres tan extraños que era heroes de otros mundos hasta alex mercer delsin altair e incluso aiden y hunter ayudaban cosa que ellos ya convivian con todos los demas por otra parte big boss estaba un poco sorprendido por esas extrañas criaturas que eran heroes el unico normal que veia era ...el coronel y a nathan ya que incluso raiden habia cambiado demasiado no estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos eh incluso vivir en una mansion de locos se le iba a hacer un poco dificil

kat:ya esta la comida !

todos:si! que ahi de comer!

radec:sopa de pescado

todos menos big boss:ah que asco!

big boss:sabe deliciosa

toro:si como es que no les gusta nya

kat:descuiden chicos pueden comer de la comida de nariko

nariko saco una enorme oya y de ahi salio un enorme tentaculo todos dijieron:no gracias

dante:prefiero comer carne cruda con mercer y hunter

en eso vergil, lady kat y raiden dicen:que ni se te ocurra comerte eso !

dante:esta bien yo me voy a ir a comer pizza

vergil:que ni se ocurra yo cocinare

raiden:sabes cocinar?

vergil asi es bueno ire a cocinar

20 minutos despues

vergil dejo una olla en la mesa y dijo:caman lo que quieran

toro:nya esto sabe delicioso

lady:sin duda vergil tienes buena mano para la comida

scorpion:yo soy un esqueleto pero sabe increible

altair:sabe mejor que la paja

kat:yo pensaba que nos iba atacar

vergil:no la magia solamente sirve para cuando dante se sirva

en eso dante se sirve y su comida sale corriendo

dante:jaja que gracioso

todos comenzaron a reir ese dia seria un dia de descanzo para todos ellos e incluso convivir como allstars

finalizado

bueno se que estuvo muy corto pero ya me urgia subirlo xD coment si crees que vergil quiere demasiado a su hermano que la comida sale corriendoxD y fap para moar playstation crossover 3

bueno aqui las preguntas:

¿si altair llevara a todos sus compañeros allstars creen que acabarian con todos los templarios de su mundo?

¿que pensara big boss de raiden al verlo tan cambiado y de que su mejor amigo es un cazademonios ?

¿quien es mas fuerte de las mujeres?

y ultima

¿quien gana en una pelea los reyes del sigilo o los reyes de las peleas alo bestia nivel kratos xD ?

bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos mañana y si no saben ya actualize el campamento de los allstars 3 cyau


	6. Chapter 6

nota de la autora:muy buenas lectores de fanfiction :D estamos aqui con otro capitulo de playstation croosover bueno esta capitulo empezara algo con salseo xD ya que los allstars estaran haciendo algunas cosas y a proposito les dejare otra vez la lista de los chicos dlc xD

altair inb la áhad=assassins creed

delsin=infamous

garret=thief

vergil=devil may cry

lady=devil may cry

philip=penumbra

alex mercer=prototype

hunter= left 4 dead

solid snake=metal gear solid (bueno a el lo pondre como el nuevo snake de metal gear solid phantom pain ) y hablando de eso muchos de ustedes me han preguntado el porque meti a altair bueno pues altair es una leyenda al igual que solid snake y como el no a salido en videojuegos pelea lo quise meter con los allstars xD pero bueno

Comenzemos!

chapter:otro dia de descanzo? ja no lo creo

este capitulo empieza atras en el jardin donde los nuevos dlc estaban haciendo de las suyas bueno...no tanto ya que no sabian que hacer a menos de ´ponerse a entrenar pero...ellos nunca harian eso ni en un millon de años por otra parte el calor los mataba en pocas palabras los dlc se morian de aburrimiento y de calor

aiden:no estoy acostumbrado a este clima

delsin:ni que lo digas ES AGRADABLE E INCLUSO EL SOL ME DA MAS PODER DE HUMO!

altair:voy a morir y voy a vomitar!

alex mercer:hey que tal si hacemos algo

delsin:si es la idea de cocinar y poner en peligro en quemar la mansion no

alex mercer:...seria genial pero no eso no ...que tal si hacemos un bar donde todos los alltars se reunan

altair:no crees que para eso necesitamos hacerlo mas grande con mas espacio y si va a tener comida una cocina ...enorme?

alex mercer:bueno tengo una idea

delsin:no es la de quemar arboles

alex mercer:no

delsin:ah yo queria quemar arboles

altair:pueden dejar de decir tonterias

alex mercer:Esta bien ire por algunas cosas y ya tenemos al cocinero y el que va a antender el lugar

garret:yo no hare cosas asi

alex mercer:lo ven !

philip:me pregunto el porque los allstars estan tan callados

aiden:em no es por lo que dijieron que iban a hacer

altair:oh ya recorde !

por otra parte los allstars ecepto radec y parrapa estaban espiando lo que hacia snake cosa que para los allstars veian lo que hacia en la cocina a snake no le importo su presencia aunque ya sabia donde estaban estaban en la cocina todos hasta que kat dijo:bueno chicos les dejamos que hagan la comida

fat princess :asi es

todos los demas allstars:que!?

kat:asi es chicos y vamos a calificar su comida

nariko:nos vemos en 5 horas mas

dante:adonde van ?

lady:vamos a ir a comprar ropa y comida

vergil:tenia que ser creo que les pego la enfermedad de la vaca loca hermanito

dante:exacto

y vergil? hablando sin gritarse ...eso no se ve todos los dias nya

toro bajo un enorme libro de recetas y dijo :bueno podemos hacer cualquier cosa de este gran libro puede ser curry o sushi nya

dante:que tal si mejor hacemos el chocolate gigante

kratos:mejor el pastel gigante !

radec:buena idea soldado

issac:y si mejor le pedimos a sackboy que crea comida y ya

toro:ellas sabran ya que sinceramente sackboy tiene mejor sason que todos nosotros nya

sackboy:mmmmmm

raiden:bueno pues vamos chicos

todos agarraron cualquier cosa de la cocina

toro:primero ponemos 3 litros de agua leche vainilla mantequilla (toro puso todo el agua en el recipiente cosa que se lleno de mas 3 huevos una cuchara de vainilla y la mitad de una mantequilla )cada quien va aponer cosas nya

parrapa:yo pongo un zapato!

sly cooper:alguien sabe que sigue despues de echarle todas las cosas esas

dante:es batirla ..no?

dante agarro batidora y comenzo a batir pero toda la mezcla callo en todas partes que algunos allstars se llenaron de la mezcla para el pastel y la batidora salio volando

toro:salvense quien pueda !

todos se quitaron del lugar cosa que la batidora se extrello contra la pared

dante:listo!

todos : DANTE ACASO QUIERES MATARNOS O QUE !

dante:pero asi se hacen los pasteles

toro:enfin quien sigue

nathan drake:bueno elena me enseño algunas cosas sobre cocina

nathan dio un paso enfrente y agarro un refactario y dijo:hey raiden ayudame

raiden:esta bien (nathan vacio la mezcla y dijo:es hora de meterla en el horno

sub zero:alguien sabe prender una estufa ?

sackboy:mmm

scorpion:yo se como (scorpion creo una bola de fuego y la metio en el horno )listo

toro:nya metere el pastel ya

cole:bueno chicos ya esta listo

.

.

.

.

kratos:vamos a jugar

todos:si!

1 hora despues

todos estaban sentados esperando el pastel hasta que en eso llega mercer

alex mercer:hey chicos que tal les fue con el nuevo compañero?

toro:mal ninguno se le a podido acercar ni raiden nya

alex mercer :ninguno de ustedes ! es encerio ?

radec:soldado que estaba haciendo

alex mercer:bueno coronel

toro:un momento y los demas nya

alex mercer:bueno chicos como yo se que ustedes no saben cocinar hicimos algo

todos miraron atentamente a alex y dijo sly:que clase de cosa hicieron?

20 minutos despues afuera:

altair:listo chicos !

todos los allstars:una ...cabaña ?

toro:nya de donde sacaron las cosas para hacerla

altair:un poco de la ayuda del pequeño sackboy

delsin:y del vidrio fue gracias ami

dante:pero...que tienen ahi adentro?

alex mercer:bueno pues entren y veran

todos entraron y vieron que era como un bar y garret cocinaba

philip:un pequeño regalo del coronel snake junto con el coronel radec

todos voltearon al oir eso a ver a snake y a radec

snake:que soy un allstars debo de hacer algo por mis hermanitos no?

garret:y gracias tambien ala piedra magica que le robe a altair

altair:oye ese el fruto del éden devuelvemelo !

toro:espera que el fruto del éden solamente lo puede agarrar una persona de buen corazón nya ?

altair se le acerco y dijo:la verdad ni yo entiendo toro

altair le quito el fruto del éden a garret y lo guardo en una cajita hasta que garret dijo:la comida esta servida

kratos:esperen antes de comer y el pastel que nosotros hicimos

toro;nya ! se me habia olvidado

en eso llega vergil con el pastel ya horneado

vergil:tuvieron suerte ya que lo salve de que no se quemara

cole:veo que los dlc nos ganan en preparar comida

parrapa:tanto ellos como el señor coronel radec

?:vaya ya terminaron

?:increible hicieron hasta un bar eh?

todos voltearon a ver y eran lady y las chicas que traian demasiadas bolsas que era de lady y kat

dante:ya llegaron

lady:jaja creo que tengo que admitirlo pero si llegan a vivir una semana sin nosotras chicos

todos los allstars:emmm...si ...claro

dante:bueno es hora de comer hey garret dame una pizza grande

toro:creo que lo del bar es buen idea nya

sackboy:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (ni que lo digas ya tenemos donde hacer las reuniones )

alex mercer:pues vamos a comer!

pero antes de que todos festejaran se va dante y alex

evil cole:que paso

?:es momento de otra batalla a rival

todos:polygoman!

polygoman:sus amigos tendran una batalla antes de comer presten atencion chicos

todos: ahi no

finalizado

todo coment si crees que los allstars no terminaron quemando la mansion mientras cocinaban xD pero antes les dejare preguntas y curiosidades de mis fanfics :3

en el campamento de los allstars el Archivo-02 error53 esta basado en los documentos que menciono doktor en el epilogo de perdido en otro mundo mientras conversaba con raiden

en una noche con los allstars en el capitulo de sly cooper :los reyes del sigilo se mueven el equipo encapuchado ellos son los dueños del bar que estan construyendo apenas aqui

en la academya de los allstars raiden hace el cosplay de aiden ya que toro le menciono sobre el para robarle la luz alas chicas

el equipo baguette esta basado en el equipo de assassins creed unity que se llama el equipo baguette que pelea en la revolucion francessa ya que son muy problematicos al igual que el equipo baguette original

bueno chicos sera curiosidad? oh solamente algo diferente ? :o sera que mis historias estan entrelazadas todas ? bueno aqui dos preguntas antes de irme

´¿quien de todas las chicas es mejor ?¿quien es mas fuerte ?¿y el porque? xD

¿si salieran todos estos personas cual elegirias ?

bueno chicos eso es todo perdon por no actualizar xD pero eh tendo algunos problemas ya estoy ya pronto subire otro capitulo de mis demas fanfics y sin mas que decir me despido 3


End file.
